


sehnsucht

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a what if, post the death cure
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) "the inconsolable longing in human heart for we know not what."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

>   * The Maze Runner belongs to James Dashner. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun sebab fanfiksi ini dibuat murni untuk bersenang-senang.
>   * Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 


“Pergi.”

Rasa enggan memenuhi otak. “Minho, dengar, aku—“

“Pergi!” irisnya bersirobok dengan iris lain yang menyala-nyala. Nyalang. “Kau—menjijikkan. Setelah apa yang kauperbuat, kau masih punya keberanian untuk…”

Lelaki itu tidak bersalah, karena jika ada yang bersalah di sini, maka itu Thomas. Itu Thomas. Dia maklum. Sebab kalaupun situasinya diputarbalikkan, Thomas yakin ia juga akan jijik. Setelah mengungkapkan apa yang ia perbuat pada Newt lalu menyatakan perasaannya, itu…

(tapi minho satu-satunya teman yang tersisa, dan thomas tidak suka merahasiakan apapun darinya.)

Masih ada waktu, tapi bahkan jika selamanya telah berlalu, Thomas tidak yakin hubungannya dengan Minho akan kembali seperti dulu.


End file.
